Shield
by BadRoseGal
Summary: Bella is an average student by day, crime-fighting superhero by night. One night she has sex with the school badboy, thinking he's a "hero". What happens when she finds out who he really is? Bella just wants to blend in at school! What happens when the boy she falls in love with also has a secret identity? What if he turns out to be her enemy? E/B
1. My Hero

**Hey guys! So I decided to rewrite chapter 1 because it'll be better for the story line. Please note that if you do not read the updated version then you will NOT understand what is going on in future chapters. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - _My Hero_ **

**BPOV**

It was the last Saturday night of summer vacation so Emmett and Alice dragged me to some boy named Mike Newton's party. I had never been to a party in Forks yet, despite being here for about four months now. I moved to Forks around May so it was too late in the school year for me to start at Forks High, so I was to start in my Junior year now in September.

Apparently, it was tradition for Mike Newton to throw a back-to-school party every year on the Saturday before school reopened. I had been kind of nervous to come as I didn't know any of the kids from Forks High, but Alice and Emmett had convinced me that it would be a great way to meet people before my official first day. So, I came.

We were lucky Carlisle was on duty tonight so we were able to let loose and have fun (i.e. get drunk without worrying about having to save the world!). Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and I were superheroes, dedicated to protecting the lives of innocent people daily. I was Shield, Emmett was Megaman, Alice was Hourglass, and Carlisle was X-Ray. I had been fighting crime with them ever since I moved to Forks.

After my parents died when I was very young, I moved in with some relatives in Alaska – the Denali's. They were also superheroes and helped me grow and develop my powers. I was home-schooled for a while before I learnt how to control my powers and could go to regular school by day, as well fight crime by night.

Unfortunately, after a traumatic incident with a villain in Alaska, it was decided that I would leave the Denali's and move in with our cousins, the Cullen's. I moved to Forks around May so it was too late in the school year for me to start at Forks High, so I was to start in my Junior year. I had spent lots of time with the Cullen's in previous years so I was already fairly close to them, but now that I was spending every day with them I grew closer to them. They were family.

Carlisle eventually adopted me so I was officially Isabella Cullen, sister of Emmett and Alice Cullen, and daughter of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Biologically they were my cousins, aunt and uncle, but I was so close to them I saw them as my siblings and 2nd parents. Sure, I had been close with the Denali's, but it was different with the Cullen's. I felt like I belonged with them.

Anyway, we had just walked into Mike Newton's house and the party was already in full swing. I adjusted my outfit which Alice had chosen for me. I didn't feel entirely comfortable in it but Alice had assured me I looked hot so I agreed to wear it. I was wearing a skin-tight black lace dress with lots of cleavage and stopped mid-thigh, and simple flat black pumps because heels would've been a nightmare.

We walked in and Emmett left us to greet some of his friends so Alice decided to introduce me to some people. Alice introduced me to Mike and he was already sloshed. He barely even knew my name but he was offering me a "night of absolute pleasure".

"Get lost Mike," Alice said rolling her eyes. "She's not interested."

Alice pulled us away from Mike and I was internally grateful.

"Sorry about him, he's quite a douche." Alice told me rolling her eyes again. "Want a drink?" she asked pulling me towards the bar.

"Sure," I said and we grabbed some ciders.

"Oh my gosh!" I flinched as a voice screeched in my ear. I looked up to see a very tipsy blonde in some booty shorts and a tight bralette. "You must be Isabella Cullen. The new girl," she said slurring her words.

I couldn't help but giggle at her. She was a very amusing drunk. "Yeah, I am. But you can just call me Bella," I told her finishing up my drink and opening another one.

"Awwww Bellaaaaa," she started giggling and put her arm around my shoulders. "That is _such_ a pretty name."

I nodded my head at her looking to Alice for a little help.

"This is Jessica," Alice told me and was about to continue but then a boy with wavy blonde hair surprised her by hugging her from behind. Alice turned around and a huge smile formed on her face and they started making out. I was immediately forgotten.

This was Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. They had been dating for a few weeks now. One day after a rough fight with a villain named Nightmare, Alice met Jasper. She said he's changed her life. I didn't understand how that was possible considering they'd known each other for less than a month, but I learnt not to question Alice a long time ago.

When they were together they pretty much ignored everyone around them so I was stuck with Jessica who was currently using my body weight to keep herself upright. I slowly pulled Jessica's arms off me.

"Jessica, would you like to sit down?" I asked with genuine concern.

She shook her head as fast as she could, it was almost comical if I wasn't afraid that the fast movement would cause her to throw up.

"No." she said firmly. "Let's go get shots! Woohoo!"

And suddenly I was being dragged to the bar again. I tried to stop her but she was so damn quick for a drunk person. She had very messily poured 6 tequila shots, 3 of which were laid out in front of me.

"Jessica, I don't think this is a good idea –"

"Cheers!" Jessica said and downed the first shot. When she was done, she started giggling like a mad woman.

Aw fuck, looks like there's only one way I'm gonna stop her… I quickly downed the 5 remaining shots before Jessica could notice. _Fuck._ Tequila burned. And it hit _really_ fast. Jessica eventually looked back at the empty shot glasses on the table.

"Hey! What happened to the rest of my shots?" she asked looking around confused.

"Jess, you drank them all," I told her hoping she was drunk enough to believe me.

She looked confused for a moment and then slapped her forehead. "Oh!" she exclaimed and started laughing again. "Let's go talk to Mike!" she exclaimed excitedly and dragged me across the room again.

Aw damn, I was hoping to avoid Mike the entire night. He was a bit of a prick. Jessica found him with ease and basically threw herself on him. "Mikey! This is a great party," she said giggling and started flirting with him. Mike noticed me standing awkwardly behind Jess and smiled at me. He whispered something in Jessica's ear to which she responded with a wide smile. I think I heard him say "wait for me in my bedroom", but I didn't hear everything. Jessica nodded her head so fast and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek before walking away and making her way to the stairs.

Mike then approached me. "Hey gorgeous," he said in what I think was supposed to be a sexy voice but was mostly repulsing. "Let's take a seat and let our tongues get to know each other better."

I was utterly repulsed. I was about to pull away but Mike practically pushed me onto the couch behind us. He sat too close for comfort to me and there was no space for me to move up because of the couple heavily making out on my other side. I was literally trapped. Mike's eyes were on my boobs and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm not really interested…" I started to say but Mike was already advancing.

He put his one arm around my shoulder and the other on my knee. He started rubbing up and down my thigh. I pushed his arm away but he pulled me closer and tried to kiss me. I moved my face away from him and he started kissing my neck. It was the most uncomfortable feeling ever.

I was struggling to push Mike away when I looked up and locked eyes with a beautiful set of green eyes. A boy with sexy bronze hair and perfect features was staring back at me in concern. _'Need help?_ ' he mouthed to me, completely ignoring some blonde girl who was trying to get his attention.

I nodded my head. He pushed past the girl who looked completely shocked. He came straight up to me and pushed Mike away from me.

"Hey! There you are! I've been looking for you all night," he said casually to me. "Mike I think Jessica is looking for you." he gave Mike a harsh glare.

Mike looked up at him in confusion. I also looked at him in confusion, my intoxicated brain struggling to comprehend what was happening.

"You have?" I asked confused.

"Yeah!" he said and winked at me. "We need to talk about that thing you needed help with earlier." he kept hinting.

"Oh right!" I said understanding his plan to save me. "Sorry Mike, I gotta go." I said and got up as fast as I could.

"Come on," this mystery boy grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the other side of the house.

"Thank you so much for that. You are literally my hero!" I told him shyly.

He looked at me and smirked. "Well I wouldn't consider myself a hero," he said winking at me. "but the pleasure is all mine."

I didn't understand why he was denying being a hero. Boys like him were the heroes our society needed. The everyday man who helps innocent girls at parties. I couldn't stop smiling at him and I giggled a little. How ridiculous a thought that a superhero like me would need saving from an average guy like him.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked me with a dazzling smile. I just nodded not really finding words at the moment. I was stunned by his beauty.

"I'm Edward, by the way," he told me casually as he passed me a double vodka and coke mix.

"Bella," I told him and started drinking my drink.

"Beautiful…" he translated from Italian. I playfully rolled my eyes. "It fits," he said sincerely. "So how come I've never seen you around before?" he asked me as he leaned against the wall.

We were in a semi-dark corner and we were standing quite close to each other so we could hear each other over the loud music. I told Edward that I was new to Forks High, and how I was related to the Cullen's. I don't know how much longer we spoke for but soon we were heavily making out in the dim corner. I don't know what it was about Edward but I found him incredibly alluring.

I don't know how long we had been making out before Edward whispered in my ear, "would you like to come back to my place?" in the sexiest of voices.

I felt a shiver down my spine and he must've noticed because I felt him smile against my ear before he started playfully nibbling it.

"Won't your… won't your p-parents be around?" I struggled to talk as the combination of the alcohol and his tender touches had my brain frazzled.

"No. They're out of town for the weekend." he said then pulled back to smirk at me. He looked into my eyes and I was dazzled. It was like he was hypnotising me. "Come on," he said and then started pulling me out the house. I followed him eagerly. He held my hand as we walked through the street.

"Do you live close by?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just around the corner." he smiled down at me.

We stumbled our way down the street and I giggled the whole way there. I decided to have fun and tease Edward a bit. I wasn't planning on having sex with him – I had made that clear – but I wasn't opposed to trying other stuff.

Finally we made it back to Edwards house and the two of us were horny as hell. He took me straight to his bedroom where we continued making out. Both of our clothes were off in record time. A few times Edward asked if we could have sex and I explained to him why I just couldn't do it. Although I felt ready, I was saving myself for marriage. He didn't push, which I appreciated, and we carried on fooling around until we eventually both fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in my eyes. I opened my eyes and groaned at the harsh light. I turned my body away from the light and came face to face with another person. I blinked a few times, trying to get my eyes to adjust. Lying in bed next to me was the boy from last night – Edward.

"Holy shit."

* * *

 **So what did you think? Please let me know in a review!**

 **More reviews = happier me = faster updates :D**


	2. Just My Luck

**Important A/N: I rewrote the previous chapter** **because it'll be better for the story line. Please note that if you do not read the updated version then you will NOT understand what is going on in future chapters. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – _Just My Luck_**

 **BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in my eyes. I opened my eyes and groaned at the harsh light. I turned my body away from the light and came face to face with another person. I blinked a few times, trying to get my eyes to adjust. Lying in bed next to me was the boy from last night – Edward.

"Holy shit." I whispered as everything sunk in.

I urged my brain to remember everything that had happened last night, which was hard considering how much I had drunk. I only seemed to remember some parts of the night. If my memory was correct, Edward and I didn't have sex last night. I breathed a sigh of relief. I hadn't let go of all my values last night.

But then a thought struck me. Why was I waiting? I had always wanted to lose it to the "right" person, but how can we ever be sure the person we choose is the right one? I had never believed in the concept of soulmates, so really what I was saying to myself was that I would forever be a virgin. Is that what I wanted? Not really.

I remember having a conversation with my friend in Alaska about how I felt emotionally ready but I still didn't want to do it until I was married because I was afraid of regretting it. But surely if I choose to do it, and in that moment I know it's what I want, then I won't regret it? Somehow this was all making sense in my head, in a weird nonsensical kind of way.

Most teenagers I knew had sex almost regularly. Times have seriously changed. For so long I had been living in the 18th century and it was time I started living in the 21st century! The only reason people waited for marriage back then was because they got married at 12 years old so it really wasn't that long of a wait. But now, in this day and age, waiting for marriage seems almost impossible.

Edward suddenly shifted in the bed, waking up. He looked at me and gave me a dazzling smile. "Good morning," he said in a lazy voice. I couldn't help but smile back at him, and in that moment I had made my decision.

"Morning," I smiled at him and then leaned down to kiss him.

Edward responded by kissing me back and pulling me on top of him. I smiled and broke away from the kiss and looked straight into his eyes. In a voice just above a whisper I asked, "Do you wanna have sex?"

Edwards eyes immediately looked dilated and he looked incredibly keen.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked somewhat reluctantly. "It's just that last night you said you wanted to save your first time. And I wouldn't want you regretting this."

I smiled at how sweet Edward was. He obviously wanted to have sex with me but he was more worried about what I wanted and making sure I was okay with this. I nodded my head at him.

"I'm sure," I told him.

His smile widened before suddenly he smirked at me and roughly turned me over so he was on top. I felt nervous but strangely comfortable the entire time. Edward was gentle but somehow rough at the same time. Obviously the sex wasn't perfect, but it was perfect for my first time. I couldn't think of a better feeling than what I was feeling right now.

After we were done, we laid in bed and cuddled for a while. Edward had put some movie on his laptop and let it play in the background. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I quickly reached for it on the side table and looked at the caller ID.

 _Carlisle Cullen_

"Shit." I said and then motioned for Edward to be quiet as I answered the phone. "Hi Carlisle," I said as calmly as I could.

"Bella. Do you realise what time it is?" Carlisle said in a passive aggressive tone.

I quickly looked over at the clock and swore internally. Fuck. It was 12:37.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle, I just saw the time now," I said dreading the lecture I was gonna get once I arrived home. "I promise I'll be home soon."

"And might I ask where you have been?" he asked in that same passive aggressive tone.

Sometimes I wish he would just yell at me. I felt so much more guilty when he used that passive aggressive tone on me.

"I, uh, I, um…" I couldn't think of an excuse and I flinched when I heard Carlisle's exasperated tone on the other end of the phone.

"Just get home. _Now._ " he said aggressively then hung up.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"I have to go," I said to Edward and got out of bed to get dressed as quickly as possible.

"Was that the warden?" Edward said trying to joke but I was too stressed to appreciate jokes.

"Basically." I told him putting on my shoes. "My adoptive father. He's pissed. So can you show me the way out?"

"Sure," Edward said getting out of bed and putting on a pair of shorts and a shirt. He led me downstairs. "Would you like me to give you a ride?" he asked.

"Nooo thanks. That'll just make things 10 times worse. I'm sure I can walk," I told him but in the back of my mind I knew I wasn't exactly sure where I was right now or which direction home was in.

"Bella do you even know how to get home from here?" he asked and I bit my lip trying to think. He rolled his eyes before I could respond and said, "let me give you a ride. I'll just drop you off around the corner from your place so your parents don't see me."

I contemplated his offer for a minute and decided to just take it. "Thank you."

Edward was a gentleman and opened the passenger door for me. I blushed at the gesture. I told Edward which street I lived in and he drove as close as he possibly could without being seen. This was pretty easy seeing as we basically lived on the edge of the forest and the driveway was surrounded by trees.

I thanked Edward one last time as I got out of the car. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness knowing that this was probably the last time I'd ever see him. But that was probably for the best. I can't imagine how awkward it would be for us to meet again. I smiled one last time and took a deep breath before I turned around to face my doom.

I walked up the driveway to the doorway slowly, thinking up a million and one excuses as to why I didn't come home last night. I knew Carlisle wasn't happy, but I could only imagine the disappointment Esme must feel. I wonder why Alice and Emmett hadn't said anything. I checked my phone and realised I had a bunch of missed calls and messages from them. Shit.

I took a deep breath before opening the door slowly. Standing there were both Carlisle and Esme, looking thoroughly disappointed. From the corner of my eye I could see Emmett and Alice sitting on the couch in the TV room. Alice had a sympathetic look on her face. I guess that means this confrontation wasn't gonna go too well. Did I mention Alice could see the future? So she had probably seen how this was going to play out. That was her superpower. And she could stop time. It was pretty cool and a useful power to have. Although her power was a bit limited.

"Care to explain, Isabella?" Esme asked taking in my appearance.

I probably looked like shit. I was wearing last night's inappropriate dress; my makeup was smudged and my hair probably looked like a bird's nest.

"Well," I started but I couldn't even continue. Eventually I just sighed and apologised. "I'm sorry." I said avoiding Carlisle and Esme's eyes.

"Bella, you know better than this…" Esme said somewhat compassionately.

"I know, I should've called –" I started but Carlisle interrupted me.

"No, you shouldn't have been out all night in the first place!" he exclaimed angrily. "Lady Lust attacked a bank this morning while _you_ were supposed to be on duty. We're lucky Alice saw her attack and managed to get there on time." Carlisle scolded me. Crap, now I feel guilty. "Where were you anyway?"

I didn't answer Carlisle and just avoided his gaze. Eventually he sighed, realising he wasn't going to get an answer out of me.

"You're grounded for one week." he said.

"But –"

"No buts. Now apologise to Alice and go to your room." Carlisle dismissed me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Alice," I said to her as I walked past.

"Don't be," she said and gave me a sympathetic smile. "I know you had fun," she whispered and winked at me.

I immediately went red. Alice saw? How much had she seen? Oh god. I made my way upstairs feeling embarrassed that Alice knew. As soon as I got into my room I stripped my clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as I came out of the bathroom I found Alice sitting on my bed. She smiled at me.

"Someone had fun last night," she said smirking.

I immediately went bright red. I rolled my eyes and said "shut up."

Alice giggled. "So Edward Masen, hey?"

I hadn't gotten Edwards full name before, and hearing it now for the first time made me more curious about the guy I had lost my virginity to. How did Alice know his full name? Maybe she saw it in a vision?

"How much did you see?" I asked her as I started to get dressed.

"Just you two making out before I tuned you guys out. I didn't want to disturb your privacy," she told me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. So she didn't know I wasn't a virgin anymore. That made me feel better.

"Thanks for that," I told her.

"But now it's time for some real talk," Alice said suddenly getting serious and she patted the spot on the bed next to her.

I went and sat next to her on the bed anxious for what she was about to say.

"I just need to make sure that you don't plan on seeing Edward again. He's bad news," Alice said 100% seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked now concerned.

"See, Edward has a bit of a reputation. He's basically a man-whore. And I don't want you getting mixed up in his shit. So promise me you'll stay away from him?" Alice looked directly into my eyes.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked curiously.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Because Edward doesn't hide it. He's probably slept with half the girls in our grade. He's probably the most notorious guy in Forks High."

I immediately froze. "Wait. Edward goes to Forks High?" Alice simply nodded in response. "Fuck," I said and then put my face in my hands. I was hoping I would never see him again.

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just… I wasn't expecting to see him again. That's all." I told Alice truthfully.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "You guys didn't have sex, did you?" she asked cautiously.

"No! Of course not." I immediately responded. "You know I'm waiting for marriage."

Alice nodded although I could see she was still a bit suspicious. "Right… Anyway, just try to avoid Edward. Judging from your reaction I'm confident that you will." Alice smiled at me.

We spoke for a little bit longer before she eventually left my room. I lay back on my head processing everything that had happened. Not only had I lost my virginity this morning, but it was with a guy who was apparently a major fuckboy _and_ in the same grade as me at Forks High. And now I'm grounded.

Great. I'm convinced the universe is against me.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Review!**

 **Thanks for the response to the previous chapter. I appreciate every review! :)**


	3. New Beginnings

**Surprise surprise... I'm updating this story again :) Please do let me know in a review if you like it and want me to continue xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 –** _ **New Beginnings**_

 **BPOV**

\- BEEP BEEP BEEP -

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm. I seriously didn't feel like waking up this morning. Last night had been extra busy and as a result I didn't get much sleep. Apparently, the night before school re-opens is always the busiest with supervillain crime in Forks. Migraine and Lady Lust had attempted 3 mass crimes in one night! Usually they only attempted one but seeing as it was a special night they were pulling all the stops. As usual, Emmett, Alice and I defeated them with ease.

After much procrastination, I finally got out of bed to get ready for my first day at Forks High School. As I was taking a shower my nerves started kicking in. What if I don't fit in here? Will people like me? I wasn't a very social person but like most people, I didn't like the idea of being hated. But the biggest worry on my mind this morning was, will I see Edward? And if I do, what do I say? Do I need to say anything? Maybe he won't even talk to me.

I tried to calm my nerves and got dressed. Alice had insisted on picking my outfit for today. She was a bit fashion-obsessed. She had chosen simple denim jeans with knee high brown boots, a plain tank which couldn't be seen under a peach woollen jersey, and a white snood scarf. It was simple Fall attire. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I found the others in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Good morning", I said as Esme placed a plate of food in front of me. I smiled in thanks at her.

I was still grounded for not coming home after Mike Newton's party. But at least Esme was being friendly with me. That was a good sign that maybe she had forgiven me, right? I hoped so.

"How are you feeling for your first day Bella?" Esme asked me.

"Kinda nervous," I answered honestly.

"Don't be," she smiled kindly at me and patted me on the back.

I ate my food quickly considering I was a little late to breakfast. Emmett was scarfing down his food like a pig, probably hoping to get some seconds in before we left for school. When it was time to leave, we piled into Emmett's jeep and he drove us to school.

"Don't worry so much about today Bells. Everything will be fine. Trust me," Alice reassured me with a smile as we arrived. I knew Alice was right because if something was going to go wrong she would tell me.

"Yeah Bells, you're gonna love Forks High!" Emmett smiled at me and we all got out of the car.

All around us people were excitedly greeting each other after the long summer break. I recognised some of the people from Mike's party but I still felt kind of out of place as I walked across the parking lot and slowly people took notice of me. Some started pointing and whispering about me being the new girl living with the Cullen's and whatever else they seemed to have heard about me.

Alice pointed me in the direction of the front office. There I received my schedule and a map of the school. I was struggling to find my way to my English class when suddenly Mike Newton approached me. He looked better than he did this weekend, considering he was now sober, and he was wearing a football jacket.

"Hey Bella, do you remember me?" Mike asked flashing me a huge smile.

"How could I forget the guy who practically molested me on his couch," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

Mike immediately went bright red. "I, uh, I'm really sorry about that. I thought you were into it," he said scratching the back of his neck and looking down.

"It's okay. Just maybe you need to take a lesson in consent," I said condescendingly patting him on the shoulder.

"Right, uh, do you need help finding your way?" Mike asked me awkwardly.

"Actually, yeah. If you could tell me where English with Mr Jacobson is, that'd be great." I told him.

"Yeah, sure. It's right this way," he said and started leading me down the hall.

"So how's Jessica?" I asked him. "You too seemed pretty close."

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, she's okay. But we're _just_ friends." he seemed to emphasize that fact. "It's a shame we don't have English together. But I'm sure we'll see each other in other classes," he said hopefully. We had arrived at the classroom and I was about to say thank you and goodbye but he spoke again, "Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" he looked hopeful.

I hesitated for a moment seeing as I didn't really like Mike at all and I didn't want to send him any mixed signals. Plus, I was probably going to sit with Alice and Emmett.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll probably sit with my siblings," I said and his face fell. Wow. This boy didn't seem to be able to control his facial expressions. "Thanks for showing me the way," I smiled one last time and walked into the classroom.

I went straight to the teacher and he asked me to introduce myself to the class once they had all arrived. I had dreaded this because I hated attention. It was quite ironic considering I was a superhero and got a lot of media attention as Shield. However, Bella did not need any attention.

When the class was full the teacher greeted everyone, and told me to introduce myself. I took a deep breath and simply said, "Hi, my name is Bella Cullen and I just moved here from Alaska." I smiled shyly and made my way to an open seat. The girl in the seat next to me introduced herself as Angela Webber. She seemed like a sweet girl.

"Did you go to Mike Newton's party?" I asked her, wondering if maybe we bumped into each other there.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not much of a party person."

I nodded my head in response and turned to the front of the class to pay attention to the lesson. The next few periods passed by uneventfully and soon I was making my way down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice calling me. I turned around to see Jessica approach me.

"Hey, Bella! Do you remember me? From Mike's party?" Jess said giving me wide smile and a tight hug.

"Uh, yeah I do. Hey Jess," I said smiling at her politely.

"Yay!" she said over-enthusiastically. "Anyway, so when I met you at the party I just knew we would be good friends. I feel like I could really help you out and just show you how things work here at Forks. I'm confident with me as your friend, you're bound to be popular here at Forks. I know you'll just love it." Jessica said not really gauging my response.

We had just arrived in the cafeteria and we were standing in the lunch line.

"Um, wow Jess. Thanks, I guess? Err, I have to be honest with you, I'm not really interested in being popular." I told her as we moved up to pay. "I was kinda just hoping to blend in…"

Jess rolled her eyes. "Oh silly Bella. There's no way you're gonna blend in," she said as if it were the most absurd idea ever. I looked at her confused and she noticed. "Look Bella, you're the new kid which means you're the talk of the town. Not only that, but you're also kinda pretty. People will never stop noticing you. Take my advice, and give them something to notice." Jess gave me one last smile before she walked away.

I decided to not take anything Jess said seriously as being popular wasn't something that interested me. I paid for my food and made my way to the table Alice and Emmett were sitting at. They were sitting by themselves and it made me wonder if they were friends with anyone else in the school. It seemed like it when we went to Mike's party. They had actually seemed quite popular.

As soon as I sat down they started bombarding me with questions, seeing how I was liking the school and people so far. Halfway through lunch Jasper came up next to Alice and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," he said smiling lovingly at her and sat down next to her.

"Hey," Alice responded just staring into his eyes with a big smile on her face.

Emmett and I both rolled our eyes as we knew we had lost Alice for the remainder of lunch time. Emmett started telling me some story and I couldn't help but let my eyes drift over to Jessica's table. I noticed Mike sitting next to her, and on her other side was the girl I had seen flirting with Edward. At least I think it was her, it was hard to recognise her not dressed like a prostitute.

There were a few other people at the table; most of the boys wearing football jackets. So clearly that was the popular table Jess was telling me about. They didn't look like the type of people I would want to hang out with, although I did find Jess somewhat friendly and sweet. They just didn't seem like my crowd.

Soon the bell rang and it was time for me to go to Biology. Emmett pointed the way to Mr Banner's classroom for me. I made my way as quickly as possible but got a bit lost along the way and thus arrived after the bell had rung. The teacher hadn't started yet but everyone was already in their seats.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I got lost on the way," I apologised to the teacher as soon as I walked in.

He smiled sympathetically at me. "That's okay, just make sure it doesn't happen again. You can take a seat next to Mr Masen." he pointed to an empty seat in the back.

I suddenly froze staring at the occupant of the seat next to mine. It was Edward. He looked up as Mr Banner said his name and his eyes locked with mine. Slowly a cocky smirk formed on his lips. I took a deep breath and walked down the aisle to get to my seat, all the while avoiding eye-contact with Edward.

He was looking me up and down, assessing my appearance and not even attempting to hide it. I immediately felt self-conscious. It almost seemed ridiculous to feel self-conscious now. After all, he had seen me naked. That thought alone made me blush as I sat down, looking straight ahead at the board as Mr Banner began teaching.

Suddenly I felt Edward lean in and whisper in my ear, "Hey beautiful."

I couldn't help the shiver that travelled down my spine as I heard his voice again. I turned to look at him and found him smirking at me.

"Hey," I whispered back shyly.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" he asked making casual conversation.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. Although I was glad he didn't bring up our sexual rendezvous, I couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't. He was being incredibly casual. Why wasn't he bringing up Saturday night? Did he do this so often that it was no big deal? Was Alice right about him being a total man-whore? Maybe I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. It would probably be awkward to bring it up when we had barely even said hey to each other.

"It was okay, thanks and yours?" I responded.

"Well, my bed felt pretty empty after you left." he said smoothly and winked at me.

I felt my cheeks redden again and my heart beat faster. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" I asked biting my lip nervously.

"Tell anyone what?" he asked feigning confusion.

I looked away not wanting to look into his eyes as I said it. "You know. About the other night. When we… did stuff in your bedroom." I couldn't help the blush that spread across my body. I'm sure my face was as red as a tomato by now.

Edward chuckled beside me. "Don't worry, I'm not like that." I hadn't noticed him lean in and suddenly his lips were right by my ear. He whispered in a low sultry voice, "but I would definitely like to do _stuff_ in my bed with you again." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and suddenly he was gone.

I couldn't help the shiver that passed through my spine. What was this, the 10th time? I was losing track. I struggled to concentrate for the rest of the lesson. Mr Banner was boring in the way he taught. Plus, I had already learnt all this stuff while reading ahead during the summer. I found the lesson extremely boring and didn't concentrate at all. Instead my focus was on Edward, who had been staring at me the entire lesson.

I felt nervous under his gaze and I flipped my hair over my shoulder to block my face from his view. That didn't stop him from reaching over and pushing my hair behind my ear and then gently caressing my cheek. I had goose bumps all over my body now. I needed to get out of here, fast.

As soon as the bell rang I bolted from the classroom and into the nearest bathroom I could find. I needed to cool off. Avoiding Edward was going to be impossible it seemed. And the fact that he was just flirting with me only made me want to avoid him less. He was incredibly attractive and knew how to make a girl swoon.

I hated to admit it, but I wanted him again. But I knew I shouldn't want him. Edward was a fuckboy; Alice had said so herself. But what if Alice was wrong? And didn't she tell me everything was going to go okay today? How had she not seen this? Unless she had seen this and was just hiding it from me.

Suddenly the door opened and someone else entered. I wondered who, considering the next period had already started. Speaking of which, I was late to gym. Fuck. I was about to walk out when I found myself face to face with none other than Edward Masen.

Fuck.

* * *

 **Opinions? Should I continue? REVIEW. Let me know!**

 ** _If no one is keen to read this story then I'm just gonna leave it_ xx**

 **Lots of love**

 **~Rose**


End file.
